This invention is primarily a vibration generator; it concerns improvement of electromagnetic induction actuators with the function of generator a ring or buzz; a structure for mounting an electromagnetic induction actuator that is improved by means of a more secure electrical connection between the electromagnetic induction actuator and the conduction pattern of the circuit board; and portable information equipment, including portable telephones, that is fitted with electromagnetic induction actuators.
Generally speaking, electromagnetic induction actuators have, as shown in FIG. 36, a cylindrical housing 10 that encloses a magnetic circuit that consists of a pole piece 13, a magnet 11 connected to the pole piece 13, and a yoke 12 that holds the magnet 11 to the pole piece 13 separated by an electromagnetic gap G; the magnetic circuit is suspended within the housing 10 by spring suspension 14a, 14b; there is a diaphragm 15 with a voice coil 16 mounted inward from the diaphragm 15, of which the voice coil 16 is inserted into the electromagnetic gap G between the pole piece 13 and the yoke 12 and the diaphragm 15 is suspended at the framework 10a of the housing 10; metal terminals 58a, 58b are attached to the terminal block 10d that projects from the end of the housing 10, and the voice coil 16 is electrically connected to the metal terminals 58a, 58b. 
This electromagnetic induction actuator is constituted such that the magnetic action of the magnet 11 and the current applied on the voice coil 16 cause vibration of the springs 14a, 14b that support the magnetic circuit when a low frequency signal is applied, and a ring or buzz from the diaphragm 15 when a high frequency signal is applied.
To electrically connect between the conduction pattern on the circuit board inside the portable telephone or other portable information equipment to the voice coil in order to vibrate during operation, the conventional electromagnetic induction actuator described above uses a flexible cord that extends from a metal terminal that is electrically connected to the voice coil. This flexible cord itself can withstand vibration, but there is a problem in that contact is easily broken because of the load placed on the contact with the metal terminal or the contact with the conductive pattern on the circuit board.
Therefore, in order to resolve such problems, proposals have been made for the electrical connection between the vibration mechanism and the conduction pattern on the circuit board, including a method of extending a leaf spring at a slant from the case of an eccentric weight vibration mechanism have an eccentric weight and pressing it against the power feed land to make an electrical connection between the vibration mechanism and the conduction pattern of the circuit board, (JPO Kokai Patent Report H11-136901 of 1999), and a method of pressing the leaf spring against the power feed land by using an elastic pressure body attached to the outside of the vibration mechanism case to make an electrical connection between the vibration mechanism and the conductive pattern of the circuit board (JPO Kokai Patent Report 2000-78790).
In the case of these leaf spring electrical contacts, however, it is necessary to mount the vibration mechanism with accurate positioning that maintains a steady gap between the vibration mechanism and the surface of the printed circuit board. When the leaf spring is pressed by an elastic pressure body attached to the outside of the vibration mechanism case, especially, excessive pressure on the leaf spring is liable to cause it to eat into the elastic pressure body, causing poor contact.
Moreover, the conventional electromagnetic induction actuator shown in FIG. 36 is mounted in the case of the portable telephone or other equipment by placing the side where the diaphragm 15 attaches toward the outer casing of the portable information equipment and the side where the cover 18 attaches toward the surface of the circuit board, and electrically connecting the metal terminals 58a, 58b to the conduction pattern of the circuit board.
With the electromagnetic induction actuator described above, in order to increase the speed of the physically heavy magnetic circuit as it vibrates, flux leakage from the magnetic circuit modulates the vibration frequency and creates an alternating magnetic field; this creates an alternating magnetic field leak outside the portable electronic equipment from the side where the diaphragm 15 attaches, and so there is concern about the effect on magnetic memory cards outside the equipment.
One conceivable way to prevent the effects of this alternating magnetic field is to turn the side where the cover 18 is mounted, where there is little flux leakage, toward the outer casing of the equipment instead of the side where the diaphragm 15 is mounted, and placing it inside the telephone or other equipment with the diaphragm 15 side toward the surface of the circuit board.
However, if the electromagnetic induction actuator described above is simply reversed, the side where the leads 8a, 8b of the voice coil 16 are soldered to the metal terminals 58a, 58b will be positioned opposite the conduction pattern of the circuit board, and so there is a danger that the solder mound will interfere with the electrical contact between the metal terminals 58a, 58b and the conduction pattern of the circuit board.
In view of the problems described above, first of all, a sure means of conduction between the voice coil and the conduction pattern of the circuit board without using a flexible cord is desired.
Second, and even better, a means of resolving the problem of flux leakage in addition to the sure means of conduction is desired.
Accordingly, the purpose of this invention is to enable a sure electrical connection by pressing the metal terminals of the vibration mechanism against the conduction pattern of the circuit board while maintaining the relative gap between the vibration mechanism and the circuit board, and also to provide a structure for mounting the electromagnetic induction actuator that is improved so as to prevent damage to the internal mechanism due to impact, and to prevent resonance that would result from excessive vibration of the ringing mechanism being transferred to the circuit board or the outer casing.
A further purpose is to provide a structure for mounting the electromagnetic induction actuator that is improved so as to prevent acoustical leakage within the outer casing and thus improve the acoustic characteristics.
In addition, it has the purpose of providing a structure for mounting the electromagnetic induction actuator that is improved so as to enable simple mounting of the electromagnetic induction actuator while accurately maintaining the relative gap between it and the circuit board.
Moreover, this invention has the primary objective of suppressing the effects of the alternating magnetic field by mounting the electromagnetic induction actuator in the equipment with the side where the diaphragm is mounted turned toward the surface of the circuit board and the opposite side turned toward the cover panel of the equipment, and has the purpose of providing an electromagnetic induction actuator that can be mounted easily within equipment with an electrical circuit connection between the metal terminal and the power feed land of the circuit board.
This invention also has the purpose of providing an electromagnetic induction actuator that firmly attaches the metal terminals to the terminal block of the housing and makes a sure electrical contact with the conduction pattern of the circuit board, and one which is a compact unit overall, as well as the purpose of providing portable telephones and other portable information equipment that suppresses the alternating magnetic field while incorporating an electromagnetic induction actuator as a mechanism for generating vibrations, ringing or buzzing.
This electromagnetic induction actuator has, within a cylindrical housing, a magnetic circuit that comprises a pole piece and a magnet connected as one piece, and a yoke that holds the pole piece together with the magnet, and a magnetic gap formed between the yoke and the pole piece, the magnetic circuit being suspended within the housing by spring suspension; a diaphragm, which attaches a voice coil on inward surface side, the voice coil projecting into the magnetic gap and the diaphragm extending inside the housing at an open side; metal terminals that are attached to a terminal block that projects outward from the side wall of the housing; and lead wires that electrically connect the voice coil and the metal terminals; in which the metal terminal attached to the terminal block is formed of a leaf spring, so that pressing the terminal fitting against the conduction pattern of a circuit board forms a sure electrical connection to the circuit board.
With this invention, it is possible to assure connectivity between the voice coil and the conduction pattern of the circuit board without using a flexible cord.
Further, the structure for mounting the electromagnetic induction actuator of this invention is one that has within a cylindrical housing, a magnetic circuit that comprises a pole piece and a magnet connected as one piece, and a yoke that holds the pole piece together with the magnet, and a magnetic gap formed between the yoke and the pole piece, the magnetic circuit being suspended within the housing by spring suspensions; a diaphragm, which attaches a voice coil on inward surface side, the voice coil projecting into the magnetic gap and the diaphragm extending inside the housing at an open side; metal terminals that are attached to a terminal block that projects outward from the side wall of the housing; and lead wires that electrically connect the voice coil and the metal terminals, and the structure is formed that connecting the metal terminals against the conduction pattern of a circuit board and providing in outer casing; in which there is the metal terminals attached to the terminal block is formed of leaf springs, and the metal terminals extend to the outward side of the housing that the side is opposite side of the open side of the housing in which the diaphragm is fitted and fixed, and there a pad of elastic material is sandwiched between the open side of the housing and the surface of the circuit board on the side where the metal terminals project, so that pressing the metal terminal against the conduction pattern of the circuit board forms a sure electrical connection to the circuit board.
With this invention, the elastic material is compressed and maintains a certain thickness, and can be placed to maintain the gap between the electromagnetic induction actuator and the surface of the circuit board, so that pressing the metal terminal is deformed by compression and is in very close contact with the conduction pattern of the circuit board and forms a sure electrical connection to the circuit board.
Further, the structure for mounting the electromagnetic induction actuator of this invention has a terminal block with a terminal fitting that is a leaf spring of which the tip is bent in a V shape, with the knuckle slanting outward from the housing, and this leaf spring is pressed flexibly against the conductive pattern of the circuit board to make the electrical connection between the metal terminal and the conduction pattern of the circuit board.
With this invention, the electromagnetic induction actuator is held firmly in place, and at the same time the contact point of the leaf spring that is deformed into a rounded claw shape electrically connects the metal terminal to the conduction pattern of the circuit board.
Also, in the structure for mounting an electromagnetic induction actuator of this invention, there is a bushing of elastic material with circular extension flanges that covers from the outside the side wall of the housing, except for the terminal block for the metal terminals, and that covers the open sides of the housing, such that the extension flange that covers one open side of the housing becomes a pad that is sandwiched between the housing and the surface of the circuit board, and the extension flange that covers the other open side of the housing is positioned inside the outer casing as a seal that surrounds the sound holes.
With this invention, the elastic material can be applied easily, the leaf spring of the metal terminal provides a sure electrical connection, and the extension flanges prevent the resonance and acoustical leakage that would be transferred from the electromagnetic induction actuator to the circuit board or outer casing. The bushing provides good acoustical characteristics and prevents damage to the internal structure due to impact.
In this invention""s structure for mounting an electromagnetic induction actuator, there is a projection around the outer periphery of the side wall of the bushing, and an outer casing or circuit board with a stop rim that has a concavity that fits the projection of the bushing, such that fitting the projection of the bushing into the concavity attaches the electromagnetic induction actuator that includes a bushing to the stop rim of the outer casing or circuit board.
With this invention, the electromagnetic induction actuator can be simply fixed within the outer casing while maintaining a fixed gap between the electromagnetic induction actuator and the surface of the circuit board.
In this invention""s structure for mounting an electromagnetic induction actuator, there is a housing with plural projections of elastic material at intervals along the outer periphery of the side wall and there is an outer casing or circuit board with a stop rim having concavities into which the projections of the housing fit, such that fitting the projections of the housing into the concavities attaches the electromagnetic induction actuator to the stop rim of the outer casing or circuit board.
With this invention, the projections on the side wall of the housing allow the electromagnetic induction actuator to be simply fixed within the outer casing while maintaining a fixed gap between the electromagnetic induction actuator and the surface of the circuit board.
In this invention""s structure for mounting an electromagnetic induction actuator, the elastic material that covers an open side of the housing acts as a pad sandwiched between that open side of the housing and the surface of the circuit board, and the seal material that covers the other open side encloses the sound holes and fits into the inner surface of the outer casing.
With this invention, the pad material and seal material, together with the projections on the side wall of the housing, prevent acoustical leakage and the resonance from vibration produced by the electromagnetic induction actuator that otherwise would be transferred to the circuit board and outer casing.
In this invention""s structure for mounting an electromagnetic induction actuator, there is a circular projecting band of elastic material that faces the surface of the circuit board, the circular band being sandwiched between one open side of the housing and the surface of the circuit board as a pad that is deformed by compression.
With this invention, resonance is prevented more surely because the projecting band has a small area of contact with the surface of the circuit board, and the contact is very close.
In this invention""s structure for mounting an electromagnetic induction actuator, the electromagnetic induction actuator is suited to mounting within a portable telephone.
With this invention, it is possible to constitute a portable telephone with superior electrical makeup, good acoustical qualities and excellent shock resistance.
This invention""s electromagnetic induction actuator has, within a cylindrical housing, a magnetic circuit that comprises a pole piece and a magnet connected as one piece, and a yoke that holds the pole piece together with the magnet, and the magnetic gap formed between the yoke and the pole piece, the magnetic circuit being suspended within the housing by spring suspensions; a diaphragm, which attaches a voice coil on inward surface side, the voice coil projecting into the magnetic gap and the diaphragm extending inside the housing at an open side; metal terminals that are attached to a terminal block that projects outward from the side wall of the housing; and lead wires that electrically connect the voice coil and the metal terminals; in which the metal terminals are made of leaf springs, and the metal terminals comprise contact points that connect electrically to the conduction pattern of the circuit board are on the side where the diaphragm is mounted, and flat plates that are electrically connected to the voice coil lead wires being taken out to the outward side of the housing, additionally these wires are taken out to the side opposite the side where the diaphragm is mounted, and these wires are attached to leaf spring terminal fittings on the side opposite, the voice coil lead wires being divided by positive and negative polarity and electrically connecting the side where the diaphragm is mounted to the flat plates of the metal terminals, with the side where the diaphragm is mounted facing surface of the circuit board, and mounted upside-down in the equipment case.
With this invention, the side where the diaphragm is mounted, where there is much flux leakage, can be placed within the equipment facing the surface of the circuit board, and so the adverse effects of the alternating magnetic field on magnetic storage cards can be suppressed. Moreover, because the voice coil lead wires are soldered on the side of the housing opposite that where the diaphragm is mounted, there is no interference with the electrical circuit contact between the metal terminals and the power feed lands of the circuit board, and so mounting within the equipment can be done easily.
In this invention""s electromagnetic induction actuator, the terminal block has in its center a slit that divides it for positive and negative polarities, the voice coil lead wires being taken out to the outward side of the housing go through the slit of the terminal block, and are taken out from the side where the diaphragm is mounted to the opposite side of the side where the diaphragm is mounted, and the lead wires are divided by positive and negative polarity and are connected electrically to the flat plates of the metal terminals.
With this invention, the voice coil lead wires are laid out over a short distance with good stability, and a sure electrical connection with the flat plates of the metal terminals is possible.
In this invention""s electromagnetic induction actuator, there is terminal blocks for positive and negative polarity comprise sink in the center of the terminal block, top plates and bottom plates of the sink, and side plates of the sink projecting further than the top plates and the bottom plates, and in which the metal terminals, each having a fitted bend in the center with a left-opening box-shaped, upward from the top of the fitted bend by a given interval is the parallel flat plate to which the lead wire, and downward from the fitted bend the leaf spring extends at a slant and is then rounded upward with a contact point that contact the conduction pattern, such that when the fitted bend is inserted into the sink, and the top plate of the terminal block is clamped between the top of the fitted bend and the flat plate for attachment of a lead wire, the contact point for connection to the conduction pattern of the circuit board projects from the bottom plate, and the terminal fittings is supported by the two side plates, the terminal fittings firmly attached to the terminal block.
With this invention, just pressing the fitted bend into the sink will fix the metal terminal firmly in the terminal block.
In this invention""s electromagnetic induction actuator, the metal terminals have a number of teeth projecting outward from both sides of top of the fitting bend and spring arms that extend from the top of the fitting bend, and the terminal blocks has spaces that correspond to thickness of the spring arms and receiving plates that face the top plates on the inner face of side plates, and the spring arms fit between the top plate of the terminal block and the receiving plate of the side plates, and the teeth are compressed by the inner face of side plates, thus, the terminal fittings firmly attached to the terminal block.
With this invention, the metal terminal can be fixed even more firmly in the terminal block.
In this invention""s electromagnetic induction actuator, the metal terminals have wing-shaped leaf springs that curves outward at the top of the leaf springs where wing-shaped leaf springs are bent back from the contact points and that extend toward the sides of the terminal block, and the terminal block has receiving plates on the inner wall of its side plates that stop and support the wing-shaped leaf springs when the leaf spring is compressed, such that the metal terminals are mounted in the terminal block by a fitted structure that allows spring movement of the contact points.
With this invention, the metal terminal can move resiliently as the contact point is pressed against the conduction pattern of the circuit board. Because receiving piers press on the side leaf springs and maintain a strong pressure against the conduction pattern, the metal terminals have a sure electrical contact with the conductive pattern of the circuit board.
In this invention""s electromagnetic induction actuator, there is a metal terminal which has, running along the center of the curve of the contact point, a projecting band that contacts the power feed land of the circuit board.
With this invention, an even surer electrical contact between the metal terminal and the conductive pattern is possible because there is no distortion of the contact point when pressed firmly against the conduction pattern of the circuit board.
This invention""s portable information equipment, such as a portable telephone, produces vibration, an audible ring or buzz by means of an electromagnetic induction actuator.
With this invention, the side of the housing where the diaphragm is mounted, where there is much flux leakage, is mounted within the equipment facing the surface of the circuit board, and so it is possible to have portable information equipment in which the effects of the alternating magnetic field are suppressed.